listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of gadgets from Totally Spies!
Gadgets used solely by Jerry *;GLADIS: Gadget Lending And Distribution Interactive System. Debuted in season 3, GLADIS is Jerry's artificially intelligent assistant. It is integrated into the headquarters building, Jerry's office (in the form of a spheroidal robot with arms and a camera), and even, in one episode, the Spies' home. Jerry created it (or her; her voice is that of a synthesised female), using the neural patterns of a super-intelligent criminal with all the evil synapses (supposedly) removed, and therefore it seems to have its own personality. However, after cranberry juice was spilt on its office presence, the remaining evil patterns were brought out by cranberry juice (The Brain, the criminal its thought patterns were derived from, was allergic to it), causing it to behave psychotically. (However, in an episode in the previous seasons, Jerry had a human assistant named Dina) *;Jerry's "Wallet": An "adult" counterpart to the Compowder/X-Powder, it has the communication functions of a normal Compowder, but is disguised as a wallet. Jerry's mother once caught him "talking into his wallet", and attributed it to a lack of parental guidance. *A fold-up scooter. *A pair of extra-strong earmuffs. Standard issue gadgets These gadgets are standard issue and are therefore never described/vended by Jerry/GLADIS. They are sometimes replaced with superior, mission-specific versions. *;Compowder/X-Powder: The Compowder is the communications device used by the Spies when talking to Jerry, his associates or, rarely, other teens. It resembles a make-up kit, hence the name (powder puff). Along with other changes to the show from Season Three, the Compowder was recolored purple and upgraded into the X-Powder, which added the ability to instantly change outfits; it has therefore since been used for disguises and to change the girls into their spy uniforms (whereas before the costume changes were unseen). It can also change the appearance of vehicles so it is assumed it can change the appearance of anything compatible (ie made by WOOHP). Another new feature is that when the girls talk to people, they show up as holograms, instead of on the screen. It is shown that in addition to its features used for spying it can also be used to play videos, listen to music, and be used as a pager and cell phone. It should be noted that Alex has broken her Compowder/X-Powder many times. *;Bungee Belts: A belt that launches its beltbuckle with an attached cable. The buckle seems to be able to stick to any surface. It was originally a mission-specific gadget, but after its first appearance it became standard-issue. It is sometimes replaced with a superior (or simply more fashionable) belt. *;Spy suits: The three Spies, when disguises are not required, often use these standard-issue catsuits. They are colour-coded for each spy: red for Clover, green for Sam, yellow for Alex, blue for the trainee Britney in "Alex Quits" also used by Alex's Mother, Light Green for Sam's Mother, Pink for Clover's Mother and purple for Mandy in one of the episodes(for example, Evil Coffee Shop Much?). They are often used in conjunction with the Jetpack Backpacks when moving from one area to the next. Communication *;Earring Microphone Communicators: The earrings allow the girls to talk to each other when they are separated or when their communicators don't work. It can also pick up sound from far away distances. A banana-shaped version has also been used. Transport *;Jetpack Backpacks: These are used in many missions to ease transport from place to place. They often have a finite fuel resource, which makes them of limited use in chases. They also have turbo speed modes, which can be used, above all, to blast open doors. In Season three, they are upgraded, hence the change in appearance. The newer version is coloured purple, includes wings and look less cloth-like when not in use. *;Parachute Backpacks: Used in the first two seasons, it looked like the jet pack but had a Parachute inside. *;UPWATI: Underwater Power Walking Apparatus That's Inconspicuous. As the name suggests, it is a gadget used for walking/swimming underwater. As well as being featured in three episodes, it also has its own running joke ("Up-whatty?") *;KIRTT: The KIRTT (pronounced KURT) is a road vehicle capable of transforming into any wheeled vehicle. At first disliked by the spies (as it is presented in its incognito mode (a dilapidated brown 70's-esque car)), they soon discover its abilities and start to like it. The name could be a possible reference to the car, KITT, that Michael Knight drives in Knight Rider. *;Time Machine: Only used in one episode the spies accidentally sent themselves into the future where Mandy ruled the world. *;Head-For-Cover Hover Boards: This gadgets is like motor powered surf board that can be used with out the waves. Clothing *;Pogo Gogo Boots: Identical in looks to the spies' standard footwear, but fitted with suction pads, allowing the wearer to stand on ceilings or walk on walls. In the season one episode "Stuck In the Middle Ages With You" they were wedge heel sandals. *;Just Sticky Enough Gloves: Gloves that allow the spies to stick to any surface. It is often remarked by the spies that the gloves "aren't sticky enough", as they often lose their stickiness, causing the spies to get caught by the villains. They have also proven to be too sticky sometimes. *;Cat Fight Gloves: Gloves with retractable claws; can be used in scaling walls. *;M-ray Contact Lenses (in aquamarine): Contact lenses that allow the user to see through objects. When first introduced, they only worked on metal. Currently, the user can use them to see the outlines of people when looking at nonmetal objects. They are often kept in a case in the Com-powder/X-powder. When activated, contrary to their name, they turn red. *;Drill Heel Boots: A pair of boots with a drill hidden in the heel, used for digging. When not in use, they look identical to the spies' standard footwear. *;Press On Sticky Fingers: A form of nail polish that allows the user to stick to anything that her hands touch. *;Mackrame Belt: A belt that makes the wearer resistant to being frozen from the belt up. *;THIRD: This is a ring only used on one episode that allows the wearer to record what's going on around them. *;Motion Heat Detector Sunglasses: These glasses are used to detect motion and heat. They often used when the m-ray contact lenses can't be of any service. *;Anti-gravity Proportion Rings: This gadget is a ring that allows the wearer to defy gravity. *;Tortoise Magnifying Shades: This gadget allows the girls to magnify what they want to see. *;The Second Skin: A skin-tight outfit worn of the spy-wear that repels, resists, and releases any exterior substance. *;Hallogram Projecting Mood Rings: Allows the girls to project hallographic images. *;Pogo Bounce Sandals: Sandals that allow the girls to spring upward. Used in Stuck In The Middle Ages With You. Infiltration and Attack *;Laser Lipstick: A laser disguised as a stick of lipstick. It is used a lot in the first two seasons but seems to have fallen out of use since. In Danny Phantom it's also used. A reference to spy gadgets in the Bond movies. *;Laser Nailfile: A laser disguised as a nailfile. It seems to replace the lipstick in the 3rd and 4th season. *;"Tornado In a Can" Hairspray: A can of hair spray that causes a tornado when sprayed. In the second season in the episode "Starstruck", Lenor, who thought that Days of our Spies was real and then went to the set to kill Wilhelm Leroo ( Cenestro in Days of our Spies ) and then she toasted Alex's spy backpack and the hairspray drop. Tad Bailey used the hairspray and caused a tornado afterwhich he became bald. Geraldine Husk used a similar item called "Tornado in a Tub" to eliminate the spies in the Season 4 episode Arnold the Great. *;MultiFunction Charm Bracelets: The name is self-explanatory. Features include mini dynamite sticks, drill, and lockpick. It's a pink bracelet used for multi reasons. For example, in Futureshock! Clover uses the bracelets to deactivate the WOOHP security panel at the entrance (due to failure of access). *;Hair Pick Lock Pick: Hair clips capable of picking any lock. In one episode, the spies used it to open doors. *;Wind Tunnel 9000: A hair dryer that can blow things at extreme levels and can also suck air in(also capable of melting ice.). *;False Teeth: A pair of false teeth that are able to absorb all liquids that pass through the mouth. *;Extendable Net Throwing Mascara: This are used to shoot out nets or to stick it in between a small crevice to make it wider. In the early seasons it used to be disguised as lipstick. Freezing and Stunning *;Stun Tan Lotion: When the lotion is squirted on an object, it can stop its movement for several hours, becoming yellow tan in color. *;Ice Queen Perfume: Actually a bottle of liquid nitrogen, disguised as perfume in a yellow/ice blue star shaped perfume bottle, capable of instantly freezing anything that's in the spray's way. It replaced the Stun Tan Lotion on the enigmatic messij Season II. Examination *;Crime Scene Scanner Watch: A watch that can scan for evidence in crime scenes. *;LIAB 9000: Lab In A Briefcase. A white briefcase containing scanning equipment; it can be used to identify organisms and chemicals. Rejected Gadgets *;Hold Anything Beard: A gadget Sam and Alex had to test. It was a beard that held anything. They gave it a bad report since it's useless to females and it makes people fall forwards when they put large objects in it. Protection *;Fluffy Pendents: These are fluffy pendents that serve as gas masks (or possibly respirators). *;Flabaphones: These were giant afros that protected the girls heads from whatever came their way. They placed them on their heads like helmets and they were the same color as each spy's individual hair color. *;All Weather Umbrellas: When activated, they serve as a force field that is in the shape of an umbrella. See also *Totally Spies! Category:Totally Spies! Totally